AniMat's Classic Reviews - Foodfight!
AniMat's Classic Reviews - Foodfight! is the 35th episode of AniMat's Classic Reviews and the 2nd episode of Season 2016. Oh Boy... in this episode, AniMat reviews the WORST 'animated film ever made from Threshold Entertainment, Foodfight! and by that, it easily gets the AniMat's Seal of Garbage with a really negative score of a '''1/10. ' And we can all pretty sure why it's really bad for a lot of reasons. * '''The Story: ''(I really don't when to start with this myself so I'll begin like how AniMat did.) So you may get the idea that food mascots coming to life isn't fully original, it's like a copy of Pixar's Toy Story. But in the right hand, this could really work into something new...This is '''NOT' what Happen. (Seriously how was this even happen!) The story becomes out of focus, and just does What ever it Wants! There is no such thing as consistency in this. But getting on topic, the story can say the same since it doesn't know if it wants to be a detective story, or an invasion story, either way they both don't even work with, even along with a pointless battle scene, and unfunny humor and gags. Speaking of gags, it's not just bad, it can also be found as gross. We have horrible slapstick, unbearable food puns, low-brow gas jokes, obvious sexual innuendos that makes you cringe, and more. That makes it questionable for what audience is it asking, or this is even should be in a animated movie. It's even questionable to know that how is this even a Story at all! Score: 1/10 * The Animation: '''(Now here's a little fact from AniMat.) This film budget was around $45 million, almost half of the amount of any average animated feature, and half the production budget of Toy Story 2, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Now if you seen a clip, a review, or even this profile picture above, be honest with me. ''DOES '''THIS LOOK LIKE A 45 MILLION DOLLAR MOVIE?!?! By just looking at it, the Mascots may look good on paper, but in computer it's just Terrible! And this was made in the year of 2012, the year with Rise of the Guardians and Wreck-It Ralph, so there no excuse for this!! Everything in the film is horrible to look at (especially the beastiality, yay), and very unpleasant that they can even look scary! And the character animationhas two looks: motion capture this look like either Sonic 06, or squash and stretch that the characters look like Play-Doh! Just.. look at it!?!?! Whether it's the designs, the sets, the setting, the settings, the backgrounds, and '''Mostly' the movements of the characters, this can make you question, "who would do something like this!?!" Score: 1/10 * The Characters: '''Having a awful story, with terrible animation is one thing, but the addition to have revolting characters can make a horrendous film an '''atrocity! These characters are not only bland but have an extra trait to be even worse! Daredevil Dan is the comedy relief, who is also a creepy pervert. Lady X is the villain, who is trying to be a sex symbol. Heck, that scene with Dex pretty much screams "Adult Joke"! Sunshine Goodness is the love interest, who has questionable intelligence (of 0). The List goes on! As for the gimmick for the recognizable mascots... they are nothing more, but just a gimmick. All of them are wasted for just brief cameos! The only thing good thing from this film, (or at least feels like a actual character!) is Dex Dogtective, who is a retired detective, that returned to solve an old case, but doesn't really help since the extra trait for him is Food Puns! These characters might be bad alone, but with the extra ingredient to make them worse makes you wish that they shouldn't even exist! Score: 2/10' Recommendation: '''(because of its similarities being scarily close) '''THIS IS CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS 2 ALL OVER AGAIN! '''I don't think it's know surprise that AniMat recommends for ''NO ONE should ever see it. Not even for kids or even adults. And yes, it gets the AniMat Seal of Garbage, that's no question! This is without a DOUBT the Worst animated film of all time along with Where The Dead Go To Die. (And you don't believe him or anyone else or even this wiki, then See it for yourself and good luck!!!) Story: 1/10 Animation: 1/10 Characters: 2/10 Overall: 1/10 Category:AniMat's Classic Reviews episodes